Legion
by Painty the Majestic
Summary: Angels and Fallen Angels have fought for centuries. The Angels stand for peace, while the Fallen Angels stand for destruction. Ryou, leader of the Angels, is in love with Bakura, leader of the Fallen Angels. But both realms believe they're superior, and Ryou and Bakura must survive a war with the potential to end both legions. Dedicated to Cardgamesonmotorcycles. Tendershipping.
1. Chapter 1: Ryou the Angel

**So I had been drawing Tendershipping comics in one of my many drawings books, and I had drawn one with angel Ryou and devil Bakura, based on a previous drawing I did. And I thought, 'This would be an awesome story.'**

**This story is dedicated to Cardgamesonmotorcycles, she's wonderful, fantastical, sweet, compassionate, and an awesome roleplay partner. She's so much fun to co-write with, she's helped me when I would beat myself up, and I would've never had so much fun in a roleplay without her! Thank you my lovely!**

**~*Legion*~**

_Angels - The everyday white-clad beings of ultimate purity. They reside in Heaven, under the rule of Ryou, appointed leader of the Angels by God Himself. They use a variety of different weapons such as bows and arrows, katanas, and hatchets. They are assigned to humans to watch over them and protect them, and instill joy and bravery into them._

_Fallen Angels - The opposite of Angels, they have no purity whatsoever and wear black. They reside in Hell, under the rule of Bakura, appointed leader of the Fallen Angels by Satan himself. They use dangerous and unusual weapons, such as bows and syringes filled with poison, scalpels, and sharpened bones taken from other corpses. They are assigned to humans to instill anguish and fear into them. They will also attempt to ward off the Angel assigned to the human._

_Redeemed Angels - Angels who went rogue, then became pure again. They wear gold and are half pure, half dark. They reside in Heaven with the Angels. They use Angel and Fallen Angel weapons, and are capable of spreading happiness and sadness._

**le·gion**  
**ˈlējən/**

**noun: legion; plural noun: legions**

**1. ****a unit of 3,000–6,000 men in the ancient Roman army.**

**2. ****a vast host, multitude, or number of people or things.**

**XxX**

Pale feet walked on heated concrete as snow white hair was ruffled by the gentle breeze. The whitenette's lips curled into a warm smile, chocolate eyes glimmering with appreciation and wonder at the vast sky, remembering there was no end to it and also no end to his ever so fantastical life in Heaven. Wings spread, he fluttered a few feet off the ground, wiggling his soft toes in the warm air. He loved to fly, it made him feel free and in control.

"Ryou! Guess what?!"

Ryou recognized that voice. It was his good friend Marik, a Redeemed Angel. Descending back to solid ground, Ryou waved, wondering what wacky story Marik had to share with him this time. Ryou was the only friend Marik had, as everyone else thought he was annoying and too loud. Marik loved to share his discoveries and stories with Ryou, not that the Angel minded.

"What is it, Marik?" Ryou asked, walking towards Marik to meet him halfway.

"The sacred object that Bakura stole from the Temple was retrieved! Everyone's going crazy about it!"

Ryou's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Bakura's name. Bakura was the most hardcore Fallen Angel in Hell, known for his phantom thievery and causing all kinds of unbelievable chaos and havoc. He has many ways of getting what he wants, and those ways were so unimaginably maniacal that he was rumored to be somehow related to Satan.

The Temple was the only other source of ultimate holy power in Heaven, besides God. But both God and Satan had been away from their respective realms for quite a while, Ryou wasn't sure why, but God said He would return and left Ryou in charge as usual. Ryou didn't doubt Him.

"Oh, that's good." Ryou ran a hand through his own hair. "What did he steal?"

Marik twirled a piece of his white-blonde hair around his slim finger. "The Staff of Reason."

Ryou let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it's good that the soldiers got it back. I'd be in so much trouble if something happened to it."

Marik nodded in agreement, tilting his head up to look at the sky. "Ryou, you're allowed to leave Heaven whenever you want, right?"

Ryou nodded, slightly surprised that Marik would ask such a question. "Yes, why?"

"Why don't you ever visit Bakura?"

Ryou hung his head, bangs shielding his eyes from view. Marik was the only one who knew of Ryou's love for Bakura, despite Bakura being a Fallen Angel. It was forbidden for Angels or Redeemed Angels to be friends or anything more than that with a Fallen Angel. Angels weren't permitted in Hell unless it was business or something like that, and vice versa.

However, Ryou knew that all too well.

"Because I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Marik huffed, crossing his arms. "You just said you can leave whenever you want!"

The whitette looked up. "You know why I can't. It's forbidden."

Marik pouted. He hated being tied down by rules. Ryou was the loyalest Angel in Heaven, he was kind and always happy to help, made sure his responsibilities were taken care of, and was the leader of the Angels. Yet he still had to follow stupid rules, which infuriated Marik.

"Who cares if it's forbidden?!" Marik threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point. "If you love him so much, you should go see him!"

Ryou's wings spread out wide around him, causing himself to appear menacing. "He could have me killed."

Marik's fingers intertwined behind his head. "Sounds like an excuse to me."

Ryou's eye twitched, wishing Marik would just shut up right about now. He shouldn't have had to explain his reasoning for not leaving his home realm to frivolously venture into an infamous realm of fear and horror, the complete opposite of what he was used to.

"You overstep your authority, Marik. Who're you to be accusing me of making excuses?" Ryou was trying to remain calm, but the Fallen Angel leader was a touchy subject for him.

"Well, I don't mean to overstep my authority, I'm just your friend trying to help you out."

This wasn't the first time Ryou had seen what everyone else found so irritating about Marik, and every other time he had grinned and bore it, but apparently now wasn't one of those times. "I don't need your help on this. Cease and desist your chatter and get back to whatever you were doing before you came here. Thank you for letting me know of the Staff of Reason's return." With that, Ryou took to the sky.

Marik pouted, letting out an exasperated sigh before taking off himself.

**XxX**

Arriving at the Temple, Ryou slowed down to a flutter, small loose white feathers falling around him from his wings, but he paid them no mind; they always grew back.

Inside the Temple were walls of red velvet, lined with frames of God and biblical heroes, black pedestals with precious objects that assisted in keeping balance within the world and guiding both Angels and humans, such as the Rules of Logic, Bottle of Emotion, and the recently returned one: the Staff of Reason. Ryou loved to visit the Temple when he was upset, it was a comforting, relaxing place to be. He had to admit, though, Marik was right. Why didn't he just go visit Bakura? Heaven wouldn't fall apart because he left for a little while. Was he afraid? Something like that. What was there to be afraid of? He wasn't scared of any of the Fallen Angels or revolting creatures, that's for sure. Was he afraid of Bakura? Slightly...but it was a little deeper than that.

Was he afraid of being rejected? That Bakura wouldn't even try to get to know him, and would order to have him killed?

Ryou's face fell. That was his reason why he wouldn't go.

The Angels and Redeemed Angels were a legion, as were the Fallen Angels. It would be pandemonium if a war ever broke out between the two, and it would be no doubt dangerous for the humans on Earth.

Ryou let out a sigh and reached up to feel the warm halo floating above his head. He only hoped that he would eventually gain the courage to leave. But he didn't want to depress himself, so he decided to look around the Temple and see if anything new had been added.

**This story is based off like, Christian religion, as I'm Christian, but I have no idea if Angels really do wear white. ^^' I've just always seen them wearing white in pictures, so that's just what I went with.**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Hell, Part 1

**Thank you Cardie, mebemeg, and BobbiJoEgo for your lovely words. I honestly wasn't sure if I should've continued this or not, as I thought the idea was cliche, but the reviews made me think twice. ^^**

Ryou lay curled up in a ball in the corner of a room, snoring softly. He had fallen asleep while exploring the Temple, dreams filled with the dangerous but protective acts of the rowdy Bakura. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, soft pink lips murmuring unintelligible things as his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room. Weakened from just waking, Ryou rolled over and sprawled out on the lush red velvet carpet with a groan. Nothing was really going on in Heaven at the moment, so why was he waking up again?

Being born an Angel meant he slept more than the humans did on Earth, something he exploited to the fullest.

The floor was warm all over, so Ryou didn't bother re-curling into a body heat-holding ball. His wings wrapped protectively around his petite body as he lost feeling in it, his slumber about to resume, when his ears picked up a low 'wooshing' sound, getting louder and louder. Scrambling to roll over onto his stomach, he shielded his body with his wings, hand near the handle of his tucked away hatchet in case he needed it.

"Ryou! Ryou, are you here?" a voice called.

Ryou sat up some, reallizing there was no threat. "Yeah, I'm by the Laws of Gravity!"

The wooshing got even louder, a golden figure approaching him. The figure was a Redeemed Angel, with white blonde hair, caramel skin, and soft lavender irises that balanced out kindness and pain.

"Marik. What are you doing here? What's the problem?"

Marik had to talk between pants, gold feathers falling from his aching wings. "It's...it's...Baku-*cough* Bakura..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Marik," Ryou said, rubbing soothing circles on Marik's back. He was trying to remain calm, but his rapidly beating heart was ready to burst. "What about Bakura?"

"He's..." Marik took a deep breath before continuing, "he's here, in Heaven. He's been flying around, avoiding shot arrows and toying with the guards. He's swimming in the Crystal Pool right now. No one knows why he's here exactly."

Ryou's eyes widened, firmly grasping Marik's hand and bolting down the corridor. Whatever Bakur's reason was for being there, Ryou would find out what it was.

**XxX**

Thoughts running rampant, Ryou's eyes darted around searching for some jagged white hair, black attire, or black wings. A tanned finger pointed towards the Crystal Pool. Turning his attention to where Marik was pointing, a winged figure crawleed out of the sparkling water, coughing and breathing heavily. "Haa...haa...haa..."

"There he is! Shoot him!" A guard shouted, several bows and guns pointed at the soaking wet Fallen Angel. The red gaze held a twinkle of fear, body tensing immediately for the inevitable oncoming physical agony that would befall his vulnerable body. He chuckled wryly, and decided to abide with the consequence for playing around too much by remaining on his hands and knees and watching the water drip from his body and hair. His clothes were wet and heavy, he wouldn't be very fast. His wings were wet, he couldn't fly. The Fallen Thief would never admit he would surrender, he would just say he was 'withdrawing for a while'.

The bows were pulled back, the triggers were about to be pulled-

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

All eyes shot towards the owner of the voice. Ryou didn't know why he stopped them, Bakura wasn't even supposed to be here, so he had to be subdued, right?

But, he cared deeply for Bakura. There was no way he could let him get shot.

He began to walk towards Bakura, Marik on his heels. The two best friends crossed the Crystal Pool, making their way to Bakura and kneeling down in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked quietly but firmly.

The corner of Bakura's lips curled up into a smile that not only temporarily disabled Ryou's breathing but caused his knees to start knocking. He could only pray Bakura didn't notice.

"I came to play, Ryou." Said Angel's knees almost gave out underneath him with the way his name rolled off Bakura's tongue.

"Play? What do you mean?"

"You know, mess with the guards, sightsee, talk to a few of the Angels, my usual routine. I didn't come to hurt anyone, Angelface."

Ryou wasn't sure if the red tint on his face was from irritation at the stupid nickname or embarrassment that Bakura had given him a nickname at all.

Bakura smirked. "Maybe I should call you Redface instead?"

Ryou tensed. "I-I don't care. Playtime's over, Bakura. Go back to Hell."

Bakura let out a low chuckle and stood up, feeling a bit of weight on his body from his heavy clothing. "Come with me."

"Wh-What?" Ryou wasn't sure he heard Bakura correctly.

"I'll go back to Hell if you come with me."

The younger whitette was at a loss for words. "Wh-Why?"

"Because, you're cute. It's fun to make you flustered, and I want you to come with me," a hand reached up to cup Ryou's chin, and he leaned in close enough that Ryou could feel his hot breath on his lips, "Angelface."

Ryou was positive he would eventually black out if Bakura kept this up.

"I'm not going to Hell with you," Ryou struggled to keep his jaw steady as he spoke, as if he was lying through his teeth. Which, in all honesty, he was.

"Aww, do I have to beg, Angelface?" Bakura purred, licking the shimmering water from his lips with an alluring tongue.

Swallowing thickly, Ryou and Marik exchanged looks. Marik nodded with a smile, silently telling Ryou that he should go. Ryou on the other hand, was apprehensive. Bakura continued to stare with his sexy smirk, causing Ryou to let out a quiet groan. After some mental debating and a pep talk, he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go with you. But only for a little while. I have to get back soon."

"Excellent." Bakura extended his wings, inspecting them for dampness. They were dry. His lips broke out into a smirk, and he proceeded to grab the Angel's hand and zoom off. The guards, who had originally been prepared to attack, shrugged and left to continue with their daily lives. Marik chuckled, gazing off into the distance where the two pairs of wings flew until they vanished from sight.

**XxX**

It wasn't uncommon for Ryou to stray outside of Heaven when he felt like it; he was trusted and well-trained, ready to do battle if the need arose and always returned back to the homeland. But having Bakura so close to him, holding his hand tightly, made him feel squeamish. Not the kind of sicky squeamish, the kind of squeamish you get when you're close to that special person.

"So, is Hell far?" Ryou asked. It was a genuine question, but it was also nice to rupture the silence.

"Yeah, pretty far. I mean, we're opposite legions, so obviously we'd want to be far apart, right?"

Ryou nodded, shifting his view from Bakura to the ground sweeping below them. The land around Heaven was nothing short of a simple landscape, with lush green grass and mountains in the distance. The land was bare, there were a few trees here and there but for the most part there wasn't much to look at except open space. Ryou had been on the outskirts of Heaven, but he had never been this far away before. Consciously, his grip on Bakura's hand tightened to give himself a sense of safety. But he also felt like the trip was the beginning of an adventure, and that he'd have fun with it.

And the journey to Hell began.

**I think Bakura's a little OOC, but I really don't care. If you guys think Bakura's too OOC, please let me know.**


End file.
